


Hot Chocolate

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And he's pleased with how well it works, Draco knows exactly what he is doing, Flirting, Harry is a little lost, He's mostly ok with that, M/M, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Pulled from my old, dead Skyehawke account, thanks to the Internet Wayback machine.You will find the actual story in Ch2, I kept some of the info about Skyehawke and the Wayback Machine for Ch1 because I thought it was interesting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pulled from my old, dead Skyehawke account, thanks to the Internet Wayback machine.  
> You will find the actual story in Ch2, I kept some of the info about Skyehawke and the Wayback Machine for Ch1 because I thought it was interesting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Draco teases, Harry freezes. For luredbyvenus. h/d hp/dm harry/draco
> 
> History and Story Information
> 
> "Hot Chocolate" sits in the book category within the Harry Potter fandom. It was archived on 2007-12-05, last updated on 2009-04-10 and has been visited 2794 times. It has 8 listed reviews, 1 chapters and a total of 637 words.
> 
> Dedication: For luredbyvenus
> 
> Disclaimer: They aren't mine, they belong to the clever Scottish lady. I just bend them and love them. Please don't smack me for playing. It isn't like I am going to earn any money from this!
> 
> Author's Notes  
> it's all _her_ fault.

  
  
Organization: [Archive Team](https://archive.org/details/archiveteam)

Formed in 2009, the Archive Team (not to be confused with the archive.org Archive-It Team) is a rogue archivist collective dedicated to saving copies of rapidly dying or deleted websites for the sake of history and digital heritage. The group is 100% composed of volunteers and interested parties, and has expanded into a large amount of related projects for saving online and digital history.

History is littered with hundreds of conflicts over the future of a community, group, location or business that were "resolved" when one of the parties stepped ahead and destroyed what was there. With the original point of contention destroyed, the debates would fall to the wayside. Archive Team believes that by duplicated condemned data, the conversation and debate can continue, as well as the richness and insight gained by keeping the materials. Our projects have ranged in size from a single volunteer downloading the data to a small-but-critical site, to over 100 volunteers stepping forward to acquire terabytes of user-created data to save for future generations. 

The main site for Archive Team is at [archiveteam.org](http://www.archiveteam.org) and contains up to the date information on various projects, manifestos, plans and walkthroughs. 

This collection contains the output of many Archive Team projects, both ongoing and completed. Thanks to the generous providing of disk space by the Internet Archive, multi-terabyte datasets can be made available, as well as in use by the [Wayback Machine](http://archive.org/web/web.php), providing a path back to lost websites and work. 

Our collection has grown to the point of having sub-collections for the type of data we acquire. If you are seeking to browse the contents of these collections, the Wayback Machine is the best first stop. Otherwise, you are free to dig into the stacks to see what you may find. 

**The Archive Team Panic Downloads** are full pulldowns of currently extant websites, meant to serve as emergency backups for needed sites that are in danger of closing, or which will be missed dearly if suddenly lost due to hard drive crashes or server failures. 

  


Collection: [ArchiveBot: The Archive Team Crowdsourced Crawler](https://archive.org/details/archivebot)  


ArchiveBot is an IRC bot designed to automate the archival of smaller websites (e.g. up to a few hundred thousand URLs). You give it a URL to start at, and it grabs all content under that URL, records it in a WARC, and then uploads that WARC to ArchiveTeam servers for eventual injection into the Internet Archive (or other archive sites).

To use ArchiveBot, drop by #archivebot on EFNet. To interact with ArchiveBot, you issue commands by typing it into the channel. Note you will need channel operator permissions in order to issue archiving jobs. The dashboard shows the sites being downloaded currently. 

There is a dashboard running for the archivebot process at <http://www.archivebot.com>. 

ArchiveBot's source code can be found at <https://github.com/ArchiveTeam/ArchiveBot>. 

TIMESTAMPS

  
  
[](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/)  
[General Information](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/info.php) | [FAQ](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/faq.php) | [Report Abuse](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/abuse.php) | [Statistics](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/statistics.php) | [Donate](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/info.php?i=3) | [Community Forums](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://forums.skyehawke.com/) | [Virtual MiniCity](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/minicity.php)  
  


  
  
[Home](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/) |  
[Login](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/userpanel.php)  
|  
[Search](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/search.php?mode=normal) |  
[Authors Directory](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/authors.php) |  
[Latest](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/latest.php) |  
[Popular](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/popular.php)

  
  
[ ? ]  
  


  
  
"Hot Chocolate" by [twistedmiracle](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/authors.php?no=1560)  
  


[ [|<<](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=16616) ]  
[ << ]  
[ [>>](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=16616&chapter=1) ]  
[ [>>|](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=16616&chapter=1) ]  
  


  
  
[ FONT:  
Serif {  
[ON](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=16616&font=on&size=) | **OFF** }  
Size {  
[+](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=16616&font=&size=large)  
| [OFF](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=16616&font=&size=normal)  
| [-](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=16616&font=&size=small)  
}  
]  
  


Story Notes  
1\. one-shot

  


  
**Summary**  
  
Draco teases, Harry freezes. For luredbyvenus. h/d hp/dm harry/draco  
  
  


  
  
**History and Story Information**  
  
" **Hot Chocolate** " sits in the **[book](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/main.php?cat=2)** category within the **[Harry Potter](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/main.php?list=2)** fandom. It was archived on **2007-12-05** , last updated on **2009-04-10** and has been visited **2794** times. It has **  
[8](https://web.archive.org/web/20200606230937/http://archive.skyehawke.com/review.php?set=read&no=16616) **  
listed reviews, **1** chapters and a total of **637** words.  
  
Genre:  
Unspecified  
Listed Characters:  
None  
Average Vote:   
  
  


  
  
**Dedication**  
  
For luredbyvenus  
  


  
**Disclaimer**  
  
They aren't mine, they belong to the clever Scottish lady. I just bend them and love them. Please don't smack me for playing. It isn't like I am going to earn any money from this!  
  


  
  
WARNING  
  
  
This story is rated  
PG  
  
  


  
**Author's Notes**  
  
it's all _her_ fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Chocolate  
by twisted miracle  
600 words of flirtation for luredbyvenus  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine, they belong to the clever Scottish lady. I just bend them and love them. Please don't smack me for playing. It isn't like I am going to earn any money from this!  
No beta today.

One cold winter day, in the Auror department:

"Hey, Harry."

Harry didn't bother to look up from his paperwork as he answered. "Yeah?"

"I'm headed for the break room for hot chocolate, you want a cup?"

Harry chewed the end of his quill absently. "Mmhm, yeah, that sounds good. Thank you."

"What, just 'good'?"

Harry looked up finally to see Draco lounging in the doorway, looking positively indolent.

"Yeah." Harry decided to take the bait, and smiled a small challenge at his coworker. He and Draco had been teasing each other lately, little jokes and jabs, here and there, and Harry'd realized that he appreciated Draco's sense of humour more than he'd ever thought he might. The man was… different than Harry, and Ron, and Hermione and Ginny and Dean, and - really - all the people Harry called 'friend.' His humour was different, the way he approached solving crimes was different, the way he interacted with coworkers was different. Was it a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor thing? Harry wasn't sure, but he thought he was willing to learn more.

Draco said nothing in response to Harry's little smile, so Harry poked him. "I like drinking hot chocolate. It's nice."

Draco looked at his nails briefly, then put the hand on the opposite edge of the door. He suddenly looked like a photograph in a frame and Harry wondered where that idea had come from.

"Well," Draco drawled, "all right. But... drink? I would have preferred to hear you say that you like to lick it. To push your tongue into the heat of it, to swirl through the cream of the melted marshmallows and taste the sweetness of it."

Draco took one step closer into the room and Harry put his quill down, put his hands flat on his desk. His eyes were locked with Draco's and he felt bizarrely uncomfortable, like they were having a contest, only Harry didn't know all the rules.

"Do you like your marshmallows melted? Do you prefer them as a froth on top, bubbles of creamy white stuff that presses sweetly into every hidden section of your mouth? Or do you like them firm and a little… springy?"

Harry realized his palms were a bit damp. He put them on his thighs and discreetly pressed them into the wool.

"Almost a sponge of deliciousness that teases, hiding from your tongue, fleeing your teeth, pretending that they don't long to be devoured?"

Draco took another step into the room. Now he stood in front of Harry's desk, but his hands were at his sides. Harry stole a look at them and found himself surprised when Draco continued to speak.

"Or perhaps you prefer it as pure, unadulterated chocolate... a smidgen of bitterness, an adult taste, mature and tempting."

Harry swallowed, wondering hazily why he'd agreed to drink hot cocoa when the building was so overheated today.

"Deep dark cocoa, a big splash of creamy white milk, and heat, and wrapping both hands greedily around. It burns your hands a little but you don't let go."

Draco put his hands on Harry's desk and leaned in, very slowly.

"You need it. You want it. It is yours for the taking."

"Er…." Harry stumbled. "What were we talking about, again?"

Draco straightened up, a look of pleasure in his eyes and soft triumph on his face. "Drinks from the break room, Harry. Do keep up." He stalked away, leaving Harry to wonder what Draco might have in his hands when he returned.

finis


End file.
